Vainglory
by Dear Rosie
Summary: Because the last thing she needed was a glorified narcissist. - GaryLeaf.


Hello, readers! This is my very first post with my new pen name, Rosie the Rocker! My old one was xxGlassRose. I just don't like it as much as I used to. So I changed it. The new one fits my wacky personality better. :D

So, OldRivalshipping! First one for these two. They are so cute! I like this story, too! I got to use some of my favorite words. (ie. narcissist, egotistical, etc.). I like words that have to do with vain people. xD Oh, and the title, "Vainglory" _is_ a word. So don't ask.

Enjoy!  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Vainglory<p>

_Because the last thing she needed was a glorified narcissist._

.x.x.x.

He opened the door and looked the girl standing in it up and down. She looked young, but closer to his age than the fledgling Trainers that usually arrived at the lab. So he really couldn't help but ask the question,

"What do you want?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, as if offended. "What do I want? I _want _a Pokémon."

"Oh, right," he said back, blinking a few times. "Come on in."

She followed him inside and he couldn't help but notice her surprised gasps at just about everything she saw. He, having been in this environment his entire life, rarely found the machines surprising unless he discovered something new by using one of them.

The girl was overly excited, however, hardly able to believe that she would be beginning her journey that day.

"So," she asked the boy she was following. "Where's Professor Oak?"

"You're looking at him." He watched as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Aren't you a little _young_?"

He smirked. "Nah, I'm the one. You know how the camera always makes you look older."

"You're kidding me," she said plainly.

"Not exactly. I am studying to become a Pokémon professor and my last name is Oak. Gary Oak. Professor Oak's my grandfather." The girl nodded and then continued to confusedly stare at the professor's grandson. She only hoped that he was telling the truth in saying so.

Gary noticed her stare, and although finding it strange at first, began to smirk. "Like what you see?"

"Oh, please," she groaned loudly. He chuckled at her response.

"So, what's your name?" Gary asked as he pushed open a door to another room. Professor Oak's current whereabouts were a mystery, and he had no idea how to find his grandfather.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I should trust you with that information," she responded playfully.

"Come on, you can trust me." He turned around and gave her a big smile, one of the ones that typically made girls go weak in the knees.

"Leaf."

"Interesting."

"It's not like your name is any better!" she quickly retorted. "Your last name is a tree."

"And leaves come from trees."

"Point taken."

"Well, Leaf," Gary began, spinning on his heel to face her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand in his, brought it to his face, and kissed it gently.

Leaf cocked and eyebrow and he could've sworn she was almost smirking. "You expect me to fall for you, don't you?"

Gary shrugged. "Many women have."

"Well, be certain that I will not be one of them." She lifted her chin slightly. "I would never fall in love with someone so vain."

"Ah!" he replied, clutching his heart. "That's cold, woman!"

"Can you hurry up and find the professor?" asked Leaf impatiently. "The last thing I need right now is a conceited playboy hitting on me."

"I am not. I just happen to be a ladies' man. "

"Which is just another term for a glorified narcissist."

"Can you stop with the insults? Honestly, I have no idea where he is." Gary held his hands up, as if he feared Leaf would hit him.

"Maybe he's outside," she suggested, pointing to the Oak corral through a nearby window. "Let's go look out there."

"Ugh, that place is huge. It's gonna take us forever to search it."

"Oh, don't be such a big baby. You could use some exercise. You're such a twig." She turned around and walked toward a door that she assumed led outside.

"Hey! Quit it with the insults!" Gary yelled as he ran to catch up with her.

Leaf enjoyed how the sun felt when it hit her skin. She lifted a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes, taking in the fantastic view of the corral from the hill she was standing on. "So," she began, turning to face Gary. "You're his grandson. Where's he most likely to be?"

"I don't know."

"You're _supposed _to know."

"Not everything is my fault, you know."

"Yeah, it is."

"Shut up," he snapped back at the girl who was standing right in front of him now.

"It's just-" The next thing they heard was a slipping sound. Leaf desperately grabbed onto Gary's hand, but he was unable to keep her from falling. He then fell forward, and the two of them tumbled down the hill.

"Gary, what are you doing?" Professor Oak was more than surprised to see his grandson lying on top of a girl.

"Professor!" Leaf managed to squeak out. Her face immediately turned red. This could not look good.

"Hi, Grandpa," Gary said as casually as if he were talking about the weather. His grandfather gave him a strange look and continued on his way back to the lab. Gary hopped up and stuck out his hand for Leaf to take. She slapped it away and stood to her feet, brushing off her skirt.

"That was _so_ embarrassing."

"At least we found my grandpa." When she refused to look at him, he added, "And don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

A hand quickly met Gary's face and "You egotistical jerk!" was heard throughout Pallet Town.


End file.
